Yo no soy de esos
by feratomico
Summary: Un poco de la perversidad de Lenalee


Hola otra vez, agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer ésta historia, 'Gracias', y me gustaría que me señalaran mis errores de ortografía y de sintaxis, como ya saben D-gray man es obra de alguien llamado Katsura Hoshino, ahora si les dejo el texto

**Yo no soy de esos**

En una mañana como cualquier otra en la orden oscura Lenalee se dirigía a la cafeteria por su desayuno, al llegar se topó con Miranda que miraba incredula hacia la mesa dónde se en contraba Allen Walker, quién no sólo éra el blnco de la mirada de la alemana, sino tambien del resto de los presentes en el salón en ese momento, ésto llamó la atención de Lena que rapidamente se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba: sólo habia tres platos de comida frente a un ojeroso Allen que se notaba confundido y adormilado, rapidamente Lenalee se dirigió a la cocina, le pidió a Jerry el desayuno y se enfiló hacia un lugar al costado de Allen quien la recibió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Buenos dias Allen- dijo alegremente la china - buenos dias Allen... e-eh digo Lenalee -respondio un claramente avergonzado Allen provocando una sonrisa en Lenalee y la propia del peliblanco

- ¿mala noche?-cuestionó divertida Lena a su amigo, recibiendo una respuesta/pregunta que no esperaba en ese ni en ningún momento de su vida

- Lenalee ¿te parezco afeminado?- dijo ruborizandose pareciendolo en verdad y provocando el sonrojo en la chica, que sólo atino a tartamudear un 'e-eh?'- perdóname Lenalee, talvez no debía pregúntarte eso, lamento haberte incómodado- dijo cabizbajo el inglés

- eh, no -rapidamente la chica reaccionó -es sólo que fué una pregúnta extraña, disculpame tu a mi por reaccionar de ésa forma- dijo tratando de confortar a Allen- pero ¿por que la pregúnta?- curioseó la china dándose cuenta de que Allen se turbó con su pregúnta – no creo que seas afeminado, a mi me pareces 'lindo'- dijo Lena entre sonrojos pero fué interrumpida por Allen – lo sabía parezco afeminado- dijo con enfado Allen golpeando la mesa – pero yo no soy de esos - agregó

- no me refiero a ese 'lindo' Allen- dijo la china tratando de hacer entender al inglés - pero si me explicas que pasa talvez pueda ayudarte - dijo dándole una sonrisa al chico que dudaba en dar una respuesta

-está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo en voz baja el inglés recibiendo la confirmación de la chica a su lado

-est.. este yo...- el chico no encontraba la forma de empezar su relato cuando sintió el calor y suavidad de la mano de Lena sobre la suya y dándole una mirada de agradecimiento se animó a empezar - bueno pues, yo estaba durmiendo anoche normalmente, cuando senti que algo me caminaba en el cuerpo- dijo mientras tragaba saliba, mientras la china escuchaba atenta– desperté, pero no le dí importancia, asi que traté de volver a dormir pero la sensación no cesó, asi que traté de levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, entonces me dí la vuelta y me encontré con que éra...- Allen estaba bastante rojo, asi que respiró y continúo - Kanda, éra Kanda, estaba en mi cama desnudo y trató de besarme, pero claro que me resistí y forcejeamos hasta que pude sacarlo de mi habitación gracias a mi inocencia -¿¡inocencia!?- dijo Lena con los ojos bien abiertos, con voz alta y que notaba algo de molestía, ya que había estado bastante atenta a la história de Allen – ahora mismo me va a escuchar ese Kanda – dijo levantandose de la silla, pero fué detenida por Allen - mi brazo, me refiero a mi 'inocencia', no pienses en otra cosa – dijo el inglés notablemente sonrojado provocando la misma reaccion en la china que volvia a su asiento

- vaya, no es algo que esperara escuchar nunca - pero no es todo – interrumpió Allen sorprendiendo totalmente a la chica - ¿pasó algo más?- dijo ya con notable enojo la de pelo verde mientras Allen asentía

- despues de que pasó éso tuve que estar un rato tratando de evitar que Kanda volviera a entrar ya que estaba afuera de mi habitación gritando cosas como 'eres mio' ó 'sabes que quieres', y yo no sabía que hacer al respecto, no sé por qué se le ocurrió hacer lo que hizo, y asi estuvo cómo media hora hasta que ya no lo escuché y volví a mi cama, donde me llevé otro susto cuando me recosté y me dí cuenta de que había alguien más conmigo, rapido yo me iba a levantar pero pasó lo mismo de antes, me abrazaron y me dijeron 'ya pasó el peligro Allen, ya se fué Kanda, ahora podemos estar solos y divertirnos' – eeehh?, ¿quién éra? - cuestionó una molesta Lenalee – Lavi – respondió Allen - ¿y que pasó? - cuestionó Miranda que se había acercado sin ser notada por la pareja y tambien había escuchado la história, al parecer disfrutando de hacerlo – buenos dias Allen – saludó, provocando la vergüenza de Allen – por favor que nadie mas se entere – dirigiendose al cielo, siendo interrumpido por un '¿y luego?' de ambas chicas asi que continúo relatando su noche

- Lavi se subió sobre mí, de frente y tambien trató de besarme, pero gire la cabeza para evitarlo, entonces me mordisqueó la oreja – enseñando las marcas a las chicas – pero en ése momento yo ya no me sentia de humor para aguantar esas cosas, asi que me levante a la fuerza, lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude y lo saque a rastras de mi alcoba, mientras él no paraba de reirse, eso me hizo enojar mas, y debido a lo que pasó pensé que lo mejor éra quedarme despierto para evitar que alguien más tratara de invadir mi cama, y heme aqui con mucho sueño y preguntandome por que habran hecho eso – terminó de decir Allen ante unas bastante ¿excitada? Miranda y Lenalee enojada

mientras esperaba algún consejo de sus oyentes Allen vió que en la puerta de la cafeteria estaban entrando los dos sujetos que menos quería ver en su vida, Lavi lo miró tambien y levanto una mano en señal de saludo y se dirigió hacia él seguido de Kanda, al notar que éstos últimos iban hacia él trató de levantarse pero fué detenido por Lenalee – tengo una idea- dijo la china con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al albino

los autores de la peor noche en la vida reciente de Allen tomaron asiento frente a él, Lavi lo miraba sin disimulo y sonriente – buenos dias Allen - dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al aludido, pero sin conseguirlo - buenos dias – dijo un serio pero sin la frialdad acostumbrada Kanda mientras buscaba insistentemente los ojos de Walker, quien obviamente trataba de evitarlo

- oye Allen, ¿hay alguien que te guste? - dijo picaramente Lavi, provocando la sorpresa de Allen, pero tambien la ira de Lenalee, quien no soporto mas su enojo y echó a andar su plan – bueno pues yo tengo que irme, me espera mi hermano para que le ayude con su trabajo – sentenció despidiendose de Miranda, Lavi y Kanda, mientras Allen la volteó a ver con mirada suplicante al sentirse abandonado, Lenalee aprovecho que Allen la observaba para tomarlo de las mejillas y acercarse rapidamente para juntar sus labios con los de él provocando que el chico abriera totalmente sus ojos al sentir el amable beso de la chica, pensó que ésta éra la idea de Lena para alejar al par frente a ellos de él asi que aceptó el beso, pero sintió como el beso suave se volvió mas intenso cuando ella mordisqueó sus labios durante algunos segundos hasta separarse de él, él la miro separarse sonrojada y sonriente – Lenalee - suspiró el inglés sin darse cuenta – te veré mas tarde – dijo Lena agregando otro beso a los labios de Allen y despidiendose moviendo su mano mientras el chico asentía, despues de tan dulce escena Allen miró a los dos enfrente de él, quienes lo miraban con rencor a él y en la direccion que se había marchado la china – con permiso – gruñeron ambos y salieron de la sala, mientras Allen por primera vez en el dia esbozaba una sonrisa real – no creo que vuelvan a molestarte, te gusta Lenalee ¿verdad? - agregó Miranda, Allen respondió con un 'si' bastante animado, mientras fuera de la cafeteria el par de muchachos alcanzaban a Lenalee – buen trabajo chicos, por fin pude besarlo – decía Lenalee con alegría desbordante, pero fué interrumpida por Kanda - ¿y mugen? - lanzando una mirada no muy agradable para la chica – claro, aquí está – el japonés se la quitó de las manos y se marchó mientras lanzaba maldiciones por lo que había tenido que hacer para recuperar su espada, pero con la lección de no volver a mostrarsela a la china aunque fingiera llorar frente a él, - y aqui está lo tuyo, las direcciones y fotos de la mitad de las chicas lindas de la ciudad – el trato éra de todas – reclamo Lavi, pero fue encarado por Lena – en el trato no estaba incluido que le mordieras la oreja, eso me tocaba a mi, y deberías agradecer que te doy la mitad - dijo Lenalee amenazante, por lo que el pelirojo huyó con su tesoro lo más rapido que pudo gritando – te voy a acusar con Allen – pero fué alcanzado en segundos por la de las botas oscuras y amenazado una vez más por lo que volvio a partir ahora con menos fotos en sus manos, con lagrimas en los ojos y susurrando 'pobre Allen' - ¿que dijiste? - amenazó Lena, - nada, si necesitas mas ayuda sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo el pelirojo yendo hacia su cuarto

mientras Lenalee se tocaba los labios recordando el tacto de los de Walker y decidiendose a ir por mas de ellos sin esperar un segundo más.


End file.
